Hola Frida
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Let's stay together always..." Espero que les guste este pequeño One-shot n.n


Era una mañana nublada en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Milagro, era fría esa mañana, gris, triste, un aire de una despedida…

"**Hola Frida**"

Era una mañana nublada en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Milagro, era fría esa mañana, gris, triste, con el aire de una despedida…

-Adiós…-dijo en un hilo de voz Frida sin poder mantener su mirada en los ojos de su mejor amigo, Manny Rivera, quien ahora llevaba en su mano derecha una pequeña maleta café.Si. Los Riveras se iban de la ciudad, una ciudad vecina había solicitado su ayuda exactamente a ellos y Rodolfo acepto gustoso, podría ser un buen entrenamiento para su hijo, que seria lo mejor para el.

-Es un hasta luego Frida… prometo que volveré-dijo Manny intentando hacer sonreír a la peliazul, sin lograrlo pues esta sonrió pero era una sonrisa vacía, sin sentimiento alguno, forzada.

-¿Lo prometes?…-dijo Frida intentando mantener su voz normal, sin un dejo de tristeza. Volvió a fallar.

-Claro que si, nos volveremos a ver… de verdad-respondió Manny tomando suavemente las manos de su amiga dedicándole una sonrisa calidad, dulce, una sonrisa que Frida quiso grabar por siempre en su mente y en su corazón, recordarla en cada momento.

-Hasta luego entonces…-Frida por fin logro dedicarle una sonrisa sincera a su mejor amigo pero con un dejo de tristeza.

-Vamos mijo…-hablo una voz a las espaldas de Manny, era Rodolfo que miraba serio la situación, ahora pensaba si realmente había sido lo mejor.

-Ya voy papá-dijo Manny sin mirarlo, clavando sus ojos en los de su mejor amiga, Rodolfo suspiro y dio media vuelta.

-Hasta luego Frida…-entonces la abrazo sin poder evitar dejar escapar una lagrima, Frida correspondió al abrazo intentando grabar todo en su mente, su aroma, su calidez, todo, tenia tanto miedo de olvidarlo…

Y con eso Manny se dio media vuelta sin voltear atrás caminando a paso lento y pausado, Frida se quedo parada ahí unos segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos, hasta que el avión donde ahora estaba Manny se había alejado lo suficiente para no verlo.

--

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, hasta años, y Frida cada vez iba olvidando alguna fracción del rostro de su mejor amigo, eso la asustaba, la aterraba ¿y que si lo olvidaba? Ya no recordaba su voz, ahora todo era tan lejano, las risas y aventuras que pasaron juntos ahora se encontraban en un lugar muy lejano y oscuro.

-Mija, levántate –era su madre, que tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

-Ya voy…-respondió adormilada levantándose de mala gana, camino hacia el tocador donde se miro por un momento, no era la misma, ahora su cabello era mas largo y era un poco mas alta, sus ojos azules no brillaban con la intensidad de antes, ahora estaban vacíos, ni un sentimiento pero aquello había logrado esconder de sus padres, con el tiempo se había vuelto una experta escondiendo todo signo de tristeza o dolor en su rostro, en su voz especialmente.

Aquel era su primer día en la preparatoria, salio con cuidado para no toparse con su madre o su padre que seguramente la obligarían a quedarse a comer.

Las calles de Ciudad ahora eran mas peligrosas, los policías hacían lo que podían pero no era fácil, todos los supervillanos habían aprovechado la partida de los Riveras y ahora habían villanos por todas partes, pero muchas personas ya se habían acostumbrado a ese clima en la ciudad, por lo menos no todo estaba destruido, aun la escuela Leone estaba como nueva.

Maria ya no estaba trabajando ahí, hacia un año que se había marchado a vivir a donde estaba Manny, insistiendo en que necesitaba la guía de su madre, aquella partida había sigo algo triste, pues ahora no había persona que podría ayudarla a recordarlo, solo quedaba la biblioteca vacía y llena de polvo.

-Manny…-susurro Frida pasando por un gran edificio que aun guardaba recuerdos, pero todo era borroso, no recordaba con tanta claridad como antes las tantas cosas que pasaron…

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con un pequeño edificio de ladrillos, no era muy colorido pero tenía un agradable ambiente; entro sin apuro alguno pues no estaba tan lleno, podría buscar su nombre en las listas sin problema alguno.

-Frida Suárez…-se dijo a si misma en voz baja buscando su nombre en las listas encontrándose rápidamente.  
Camino lentamente al salón que le tocaba ese año y busco un lugar atrás cerca de la ventana, estaba casi segura de que habría cosas más interesantes afuera que en clase.

El tiempo paso rápido, ya era cuestión de segundos para que la campana sonara, ella había estado escribiendo algún tipo de canción, pero oyó a una de las chicas que estaban a su lado hablando en grupo.

-¿Ya vieron el nombre del chico nuevo? ¡El largísimo! –se quejo para empezar una conversación con sus amigas, pero cuando Frida abrió grande los ojos fue cuando el timbre sonó y todos se sentaron pues el profesor llego exactamente luego de que la campana dejara de sonar.

-Buenos días clase, soy el profesor Francisco Ibarra y les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva etapa de su vida que…-comenzó su discurso de bienvenida a lo que muchos no pusieron mucha atención y hablaban en susurros entre si, Frida miro hacia la ventana cuando un portazo llamo la atención de todos.

-Buenos días…-saludo el profesor con cierto desagrado por el retraso- o más bien tardes, señor…-su mano hizo un ademán, como diciéndole que se presente.

-Rivera –respondió el muchacho sonriéndole torpemente al profesor, Frida sintió latir rápido su corazón, el lápiz que tenia en la mano ahora estaba en el suelo.

-Por favor tome asiento –el moreno se sentó, desgraciadamente, en una de las bancas de enfrente, lejos de donde se encontraba Frida que ahora se maldecía por haber querido tomar un lugar atrás ese año, si tan solo se hubiera sentado cerca podría observar su rostro y afirmar sus sospechas; dejo caer de golpe su cabeza en la banca dándose un golpe fuerte en la frente, maldiciéndose de nuevo pues este se había oído por todo el salón y había sido mas doloroso de lo que había planeado que fuera.

- Señorita… ¿Se siente bien?-llamo la atención el profesor, Frida de mala gana se volvió a sentar bien con una pequeña marca roja en la frente y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Varios chicos y chicas soltaban pequeñas risitas mientras otros disimulaban aunque por dentro estaban riendo, pero aquello no le importo a Frida si no que ahora el muchacho aquel la miraba fijamente, sus ojos dejaban mostrar sorpresa y curiosidad, pero gracias a ello Frida logro notar la pequeña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, sin duda alguna era el, su mejor amigo.

-Ejem, bueno sus horarios de clase lo pegare aquí …-comenzó a hablar el profesor, ahora todos observaban atentos al profesor mientras Frida miraba hacia la nada perdida en sus pensamientos comparando la borrosa imagen de su mejor amigo antes de irse y lo que era ahora, eran igual de delgado, aunque ahora tenia algunos músculos en sus brazos, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, expresivos y curiosos, las pecas seguían en su lugar al igual que la cicatriz, el cabello ahora estaba mas largo y había crecido mucho mas, incluso estaría mas alto que ella seguramente. La campana sonó y eso saco a Frida de sus pensamientos de golpe, mirando a su alrededor, varios chicos se levantaron a hablar entre ellos y otros pocos no, Frida volvió su mirada al frente encontrándose ahora con el… con Manny.

-Ah…uh…-fue lo único que logro articular Frida cuando el se sentó frente ella dedicándole una gran sonrisa, por primera vez en su vida se sintió algo torpe al hablar, pero Manny no le dejo de sonreír hasta que por fin el logro hablar diciendo de forma casual y dulce dos palabras…

-Hola Frida…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aquí con otro One-shot que hice hace tiempo pero no me anime a modificar y a publicar hasta ahora (aunque ahorita no traía mucha inspiración ;O;) , al principio no estaba muy inspirada pero ya estaba la idea y todo ya en la parte casi final del fic me llego más la inspiración jojojo.

Bueno si, abandonare un rato Summer time pues traigo un nuevo fic en mente y lo estoy empezando a desarrollar n.n perdónenme a todos ;O; y gracias por su apoyo por medio de reviews! Siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo!

Ya traeré pronto otro One shot o el fic que les digo, jojojo no los dejare en paz con tanto fic de El Tigre… espero no cansarlos xD

Ya bueno lo de siempre…

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece! Le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R Gutiérrez.

No lo pongo al inicio porque no puedo T.T, bueno espero Reviews, opiniones, criticas constructivas y/o sugerencias! Nos vemos/leemos!


End file.
